


But I know this night you will come

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I wanted something absolutely smutty with Red Swan Queen wherein red and Emma ravish the queen"</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I know this night you will come

**Author's Note:**

> Asked by queen-saviour via tumblr

The night outside the half closed windows casted a silver light over the bed in where one single brunette was seated on the edge, caressing her collarbone, a lost look on her face as she bit her bottom lip, white blouse buttoned tightly around her body as she let her mind and eyes wander, lost in thought.

Alone as she was in the house the most minimal sound seemed to echo in the silent night and as crack on the furniture came from outside her bedroom Regina sighed and closed her brown eyes, the hand caressing her collarbone slowly starting to reach down, her fingers toying with the too tightly buttoned button that waited for her between her breasts, a slow smile widening her lips as she did so.

Storybrooke was calm, silent, no magic, no evil villains, and in the middle of that sleepy silence Regina sighed, right hand on her breasts, caressing the supple flesh through the still buttoned shirt, her other hand on the waist of her black slacks, her feet bare. She could have simply get naked, she knew that, but it would be too easy and as she stared at the windows, relishing on the fact of her solitude for the first time in a really long time, she tilted her head to one side as her eyes glowed purple, magic oozing out of her.

It was really the first time in years in which being alone wasn’t a curse, something to be scared for but just something normal and as one sharp nail draw the outline of her right breast Regina let out a content murmur.

She could have had a nice evening, just for her, she thought, smirk in place, her eyes still shining purple whilst her mind toyed with the possibilities. But, at the end, and she knew that perfectly well, she preferred company to be able to play and taste as much as she wanted, as much as she desired. With the silent night as her only witness she turned and looked at the still perfectly well made bed, the softness of the sheets and coolness just a touch away. Yes, she decided, too easy.

Standing and walking towards the window she eyed the town, her eyes focusing themselves on the clock tower and its surroundings, an idea starting to form inside her head, the purple on her eyes becoming slightly darker at the thoughts filled her mind, tongue licking her lips as she did so.

Opening her palm slowly and focusing solely on the two people her mind had conjured she blew on her open hand and let a tendril of purple magic to coil there for a second before it moved itself, disappearing at the other side of the window and being barely visible in the form of a shimmer just a second before it disappeared between the dormant houses, the smell of apples and spice hanging on the air around Regina as she waited, body heavy with anticipation and the slight extortion of having casted such spell.

She barely had time to turn and look at her empty room when the smell of cinnamon filled her nostrils, a puff of dirty white magic caressing her cheeks for a second before transforming itself in two smirking women, emerald green and strong blue pinning her breath for a second as the blonde one took a step at her, magic still visible on her right hand which she raised, almost as if she was about to touch Regina.

“You called?” Ruby said, interrupting Emma’s movement and making said blonde turn and look at her, smirk on place.

“I know that it has been months since our last time” The former queen said, taking a step towards the two women, one brow arching as she looked at the wolf whose smile now glowed under the pale light of the moon with the promise of something close to hunger. “But I was wondering….”

Emma, who normally was the one who waited just nodded, magic finally disappearing around her albeit the smell of cinnamon still clung between them , making Regina’s own magic jump and glow for a second, the brunette feeling it in the way her whole body seemed to suddenly buzz with unspent energy, a call from inside her that made her wet her lips, brown eyes turning to look to an already nodding Ruby. The wolf looked from inside the lanky brunette with curiosity as she took a step forward, aligning herself with Emma, bed at their right, the almost complete darkness of the room casting shadows on their faces as they looked at Regina who threw her head back, waiting, expecting.

And then it was over in the blink of an eye.

Ruby was the one who moved first but it was Emma the one who positioned herself behind Regina, her taller body hovering over the former queen, strong hands and fingers caressing the brunette’s forearms, squeezing just the slightest as she kissed the brunette’s earlobe, soft and delicately first, wetly then once Regina threw her head back, her eyes closing as she sighed, chest straining against the blouse as the scent of the blonde surrounded her, the back of her head touching the younger woman’s shoulder.

Ruby’s eyes glowed, her also taller body inching closer to Regina’s, not like Emma’s who was by now touching the former queen unabashedly but close enough for the former queen to be able to feel her body heat, equally strong fingers caressing Regina’s neck, touching her throat, teasing as Ruby kept looking at her, red lips parting, red tongue visible through sharp looking teeth. Regina moaned when Emma finally bit her neck, her own teeth sinking on her own lips as Ruby grabbed the lapels of her blouse and kissed her, dexterous tongue making her open her mouth, a promise of later perhaps being written on the insides of her cheeks.

Emma kept touching, caressing Regina with just the amount of strength to make the brunette remember her presence, teeth sinking just a few more times on the now reddish flesh of the brunette’s shoulder and neck, hands now on the former queen’s midriff, tugging at the blouse, her hips moving slightly, adjusting to Regina’s butt, moving as the brunette did under Ruby’s ministrations.

Meanwhile Ruby took a step back, enough to make her be able to look at Regina straightly in the eyes, pupils glowing, a snarl on her mouth as she did so, a tease, a promise.

Her hands moved down from the lapels of her blouse to the obvious straining button, dark lace visible as Regina tried to regain her breathing, Emma’s kisses and slow but sensuous movement against the crack of her ass enough to make that task impossible. With one single move Ruby let Regina’s breasts free, button making a minute sound against the floor, the rest of the buttons following soon after Ruby kept using her sharp nails against them, leaving behind slight reddish lines on the skin behind the blouse, on the planes of Regina’s stomach, marks that made Regina’s breath hitch even more as a still silent Emma climbed through her body and grabbing the fabric of the blouse, pulled it down. The fabric slide easily over Regina’s shoulders, a moan escaping her mouth as Ruby started to also help Emma, soon enough the blouse falling to the floor, the carpet receiving it as silently as it had done with the buttons seconds before.

Regina felt the heat surrounding her, waiting to enter inside, her chest feeling constricted on the lacy black bra, strings digging on her shoulders which Emma was now softly biting, pulling, playing, her hands cupping her breasts, feeling their weight, long digits barely reaching to the place in where the lace let flesh to appear, the tips of said fingers feeling scorching embers on the former queen’s skin.

At the same time Ruby kissed her neck, one hand going towards the waist of the slacks, fumbling with the bottom she found there, not bothering to even try to hide the growl that echoed through her throat until it reached Regina’s flesh. Emma smirked from her position as she felt the way Regina moved herself against her, her breasts almost painfully pressed against the older woman’s back as she tried to keep her immobile while Ruby finally managed to open the slacks and slide them  down the queen’s long legs, kneeling herself in the process.

“I see that you have spent quite time indeed” The wolf said and a low chuckle came through her mouth as Regina sighed, a whimper behind it as Emma finally took care of the constricting bra, her upper body glowing under the moonlight that still eased its way between the windows, silver and white touching her eyelids as she fluttered them closed for a second, feeling the way Emma’s jeans caressed her scantily clothed ass, the way the blonde’s right hand glide through her body until it reached her waist, keeping her in place as Ruby pushed her knees slightly, making her open them just enough to make the wolf take a big deep breath, smile growing as she did so. “Wet already?”

The teasing words, accompanied by Emma’s chuckle made Regina want to moan once again, her voice getting trapped  though as Emma finally made her turn her neck enough to kiss her, her tongue and lips not as pushing as Ruby’s but enough to make her momentarily forgot about the strong hands and sharp nails that were now playing and drawing the same promises than had been written on her mouth minutes before, inching, moving closer to Regina still covered sex in where the pulsing need of being touched, licked, kept growing, the former queen’s clit aching to be touched, enveloped in one hot tongue…

The imaginary was enough for Regina to whimper the second Emma’s mouth retreated, her hand pinching the woman’s right nipple , the feeling and tension growing inside her chest as the savior did so, her hips moving forward just in the same moment Ruby lunged at her; teeth grabbing the garment and removing it in one single motion, the brunette’s sex finally uncovered to the wolf’s eyes, the same glow than before covering the lanky brunette’s pupils, the true nature of Ruby visible for one single second as Regina looked at her, the anticipation, the need, making her clit itch, throb just slightly at the prospect as Emma kept touching her, one hand still on her hips, the other one playing from one breast to another, knowing full well how exactly the queen desired to be played.

“Please…” Regina whispered and it was an already practiced movement, one she knew both Emma and Ruby liked to hear and play and as she let herself be there, standing powerless, needing to be touched, fucked, she finally used her until now limp hands, grabbing the blonde’s waist and moving her ass along the younger woman’s crotch, smirking slightly as she heard a sudden whimper coming out from Emma’s mouth, the puff of air caressing her ear as it did so. The movement made her own body to move, breasts heaving, sex pulsing slightly in front of an already biting lip Ruby who nodded once, one hand going under the short skirt she was wearing, now almost rolled completely up due to her position, long fingers starting to obviously touch and tease her own sex as she eyed both Emma and Regina hovering over her, Emma moving herself against Regina, not enough to be considered dry humping but enough to make Regina bit her lip, the movement, the undulating feeling, enough to make her mind fly, her sex still painfully untouched.

“Ruby” She muttered the wolf’s name, knowing full well that said brunette would hear her. “Please”

It was the thing she needed to say and so Ruby finally closed the distance between her mouth and Regina’s sex, giving it a long lick that made the woman moan and sigh for a second, content as she let the feelings soak in, Emma still at her back, teasing, keeping her immobile. Regina grabbed the wolf’s head with one hand and gave it a probing tug eliciting only a nod from the lanky woman who kept licking, teasing the brunette’s clitoris without actually touching her fully, the edging making Regina grow restless as Ruby herself started to whimper, her hand now fully touching her sex, pinching her own clit between her fingers, edging herself making her want more, much more.

Emma merely waited, her sex also throbbing, her hands digging themselves on the woman’s flesh as she tried her best not to touch herself, wanting to wait, to see. The way Ruby licked and teased as Regina shoved her sex on the wolf’s mouth making her want to shred her clothes and be able to rub herself freely against the former queen’s body, painting her if needed. Swallowing thickly she breathed deeply and kept moving, her movements against Regina’s ass becoming more pronounced as she tried to find the way her already drenched panties made enough contact with the jean between them, something that Regina definitely noticed.

“Feeling left behind?” Regina asked, her voice deeper than normal, a smirk distinguishing between the syllables and although Emma didn’t say anything the way she breathed, trying to regain her control, was enough signal for Regina who whimpered when Ruby finally bit on her clitoris, gentle enough to not be painful but strong enough to make her crave for more.

“Maybe”


End file.
